This invention relates generally to computer memory, and more particularly to providing voltage power gating for memory interface devices using logical controls.
Contemporary high performance computing main memory systems are generally composed of one or more dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, which are connected to one or more processors via one or more memory control elements. Overall computer system performance is affected by each of the key elements of the computer structure, including the performance/structure of the processor(s), any memory cache(s), the input/output (I/O) subsystem(s), the efficiency of the memory control function(s), the main memory device(s), and the type and structure of the memory interconnect interface(s).
Extensive research and development efforts are invested by the industry, on an ongoing basis, to create improved and/or innovative solutions to maximizing overall system performance and density by improving the memory system/subsystem design and/or structure. High-availability systems present further challenges as related to overall system reliability due to customer expectations that new computer systems will markedly surpass existing systems in regard to mean-time-between-failure (MTBF), in addition to offering additional functions, increased performance, increased storage, lower operating costs, etc. Other frequent customer requirements further exacerbate the memory system design challenges, and include such items as ease of upgrade and reduced system environmental impact (such as space, power and cooling).
FIG. 1 depicts a contemporary system composed of an integrated processor chip 100, which contains one or more processor elements and an integrated memory controller 110. In the configuration depicted in FIG. 1, multiple independent cascade interconnected memory interface busses 106 are logically aggregated together to operate in unison to support a single independent access request at a higher bandwidth with data and error detection/correction information distributed or “striped” across the parallel busses and associated devices. The memory controller 110 attaches to four narrow/high speed point-to-point memory busses 106, with each bus 106 connecting one of the several unique memory controller interface channels to a cascade interconnect memory subsystem 103 (or memory module) which includes at least a hub device 104 and one or more memory devices 109. Some systems further enable operations when a subset of the memory busses 106 are populated with memory subsystems 103. In this case, the one or more populated memory busses 108 may operate in unison to support a single access request.
FIG. 2 depicts a memory structure with cascaded memory modules 103 and unidirectional busses 106. One of the functions provided by the hub devices 104 in the memory modules 103 in the cascade structure is a re-drive function to send signals on the unidirectional busses 106 to other memory modules 103 or to the memory controller 110. FIG. 2 includes the memory controller 110 and four memory modules 103, on each of two memory busses 106 (a downstream memory bus with 24 wires and an upstream memory bus with 25 wires), connected to the memory controller 110 in either a direct or cascaded manner. The memory module 103 next to the memory controller 110 is connected to the memory controller 110 in a direct manner. The other memory modules 103 are connected to the memory controller 110 in a cascaded manner. Although not shown in this figure, the memory controller 110 may be integrated in the processor 100 and may connect to more than one memory bus 106 as depicted in FIG. 1.
In current memory sub-systems, a main system limitation is the use of power by a memory interface device (MID) (e.g., a hub device 104) that resides on the dual in-line memory module (DIMM) or on a system motherboard. The power used can cause many different system design issues to occur such as thermal overheating of the system and large power supply current draws. These issues can be minimized by disabling logic during times when the logic is idle. Current draw via an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) includes two components, alternating current (AC) and direct current (DC). Generally, designs target the elimination of AC power because logic can be implemented to minimize the AC power used during chip function. Methods of doing this usually entail the disabling of the clocks to the idle logic. This eliminates the power consumed by switching of the clocks and the switching of the gates in the idle logic. Other design practices include logic design that generates fewer logical switches per clock cycle. This type of design is difficult at times and can require large verification overhead to test effectiveness. Even with these design practices, leakage power is still not eliminated. It would be desirable to eliminate both the switching and leakage power associated with idle logic in order to reduce power usage.